Serenade of Time
by Eien no Marionette
Summary: La vida de aquellos que pueden viajar por el tiempo no esta libre de oscuras memorias.  Sus vidas son muy diferentes, excepto por...
1. Los Hilos del Destino

Serenade of Time

_Dicen que la vida de un guardián del tiempo no tiene trascendencia m__ayor, y que su historia se pierde entre las muchas escrituras épicas que viven en el tiempo._

_Sin embargo, pocas veces se ha visto que la unión entre un disrupter y un guardián se sostenga. _

_Y nunca se había visto que un fruto de esta unión naciera y sobreviviera._

Los hilos del Destino, El inicio de la Tempestad

_Ah, el pasado, la tristeza de__l pasado, los oscuros recuerdos, las presiones que viajan con ella. _

_La ambición de poder._

_La enfermiza obsesión por el control._

_Aquella decisión que la llevaba a cometer los actos más despreciables._

_¿Que tan lejos podía llegar? _

_Ninguna barrera era capaz de detenerla, ya que cualquiera que se alzara, era pronto eliminado del camino. De SU camino._

_Ah, la última barrera, la sagrada figura a la que nadie tocaba._

_Tampoco sería obstáculo para ella._

_Tampoco aquél que la sagrada figura llevaba en sus brazos se convertiría en una barrera. No le daría el tiempo para eso._

_(…)_

_Rosette._

_Nadie sabía más detalles sobre ella, excepto que había ingresado siendo joven, y que ahora ya se retiraba por cuenta propia._

_Nadie sabía sobre su pasado, nadie sabía sobre sus ambiciones._

_Había en ella un misterio tan grande, como las historias que circulaban sobre ella. _

_Incluso se hablaba sobre un hijo no reconocido, abandonado en algún lugar, hermano de la joven Juliet, la hija de Rosette, que asumía por cuenta propia el cuidar de los niños que llegaban a esos lugares, para luego ser entregados, como si fuesen esclavos, a diferentes agrupaciones._

_Sin embargo, la preocupación de Rosette sobre estas historias era tan leve como su interés en su propia hija._

_Su mente estaba en otra parte, preocupada de planear el momento justo en que derribaría aquella "barrera" que le impedía el paso a sus mayores ambiciones._

_El tiempo avanzaba a la velocidad requerida. No se apresuraba, ya que su propia ansiedad no haría que llegara el momento propicio._

_Solo un par de semanas, y podría aprovecharse de la debilidad de la joven para quitarla del "tablero de ajedrez"._

_Ah, cuan inesperada había sido esa noticia… y cuan útil le era actualmente._

_En unas semanas más, nacería aquél que sería la llave para lograr sus objetivos._

_Y gracias a eso, la barrera se debilitaría lo suficiente como para aparentar que fue un accidente._

_(…)_

_Había llegado el día. La actividad común de los pasillos había cesado, no se oían pasos, solo voces de preocupación._

_Desde su estudio, Rosette vigilaba, atenta a cualquier variación, cualquier suceso que mereciera su preocupación._

_Sin embargo, todo acaeció sin novedad. Ya en la tarde, con fingido carácter, se dirigió a la habitación de la joven._

_Beatrize._

_La que era llamada "Oráculo del tiempo", una muchacha joven, silenciosa como una luminosa muñeca, de dulce mirada, pero serio rostro._

_Conocía el destino de cada uno de los que pasaran por aquella dimensión alterna, en la cual el tiempo no existía. _

_Conocía incluso el suyo, sin embargo, era incapaz de escapar de él._

_El mismo destino le impedía burlar lo que acontecería en su vida._

_Conocía el destino que tendría su hijo, una criatura que había nacido en la mañana, como el sol que se asomaba por las sinuosas montañas. Sabía que es lo que ocurriría en su vida, cual sería su sendero. Que papel jugaría en el eterno drama de la historia._

_Y también sabía, que no estaría a su lado por mucho tiempo_

_Que su propio hijo no la recordaría jamás, por no haberla visto más que por unas horas._

_Y sabía también quien seria el culpable de esto._

_(…)_

_Solo un movimiento._

_Tan rápido como un haz de luz, y la blanca mano cayó vencida hacia el vacío por el que descendía, a la vez que descendía con lentitud una gota carmesí, dejando atrás su enfermiza estela._

_Tan solo una sonrisa, y se disponía a retirarse a no ser por…_

_(…)_

_Frialdad en su mirada._

_No tenía compasión con nadie._

_El también podría convertirse en una barrera._

_No debía correr el riesgo._

_Alzando el arma mortal, aquel que aún tenía rastros de aquel desquiciado acto._

_El llanto de su próxima victima no tenía señales de terror ante un fin inexorable, ningún sentimiento involucrado._

_Podría llamársele quizá venganza, su voz podría levantar la atención de los resientes en aquella oscura noche._

_Sin embargo, jamás pensarían eso de una criatura recién nacida, un bebé que no tenía noción de la vida._

_Si, su voz era algo con lo que debía acabar pronto._

_Sin embargo pasan los minutos y nadie acude en ayuda._

_O es que no hay nadie en este lugar?_

_El arma mortal desciende, mientras su portador observa con una simple sonrisa._

_Hasta que…_

_-Ah… cuan irónica puede ser la vida-_

_El brazo detiene su movimiento repentinamente, el portador observando con sorpresa a aquél a sus espaldas._

_-Y pensar que ambos creíamos no vernos de nuevo jamás, y las circunstancias nos reúnen otra vez-_

_La idéntica figura del arma que portaba la muerte, amenazando con cercenar el cuello expuesto._

_-…Aléjate…-_

_Una simple orden, pronunciada con odio, rencor._

_Acatando furiosa, se aleja de su víctima, lanzando el arma homicida hacia el piso._

_-No intentes acercarte a él… por que lo sabré antes de que efectúes una maniobra en su contra-_

_Voces comenzaron a oírse._

_El simple sonido del metal contra el suelo había llamado la atención de muchos._

_Levantó la vista hacia la puerta, calculando cuanto demorarían en aparecer las primeras personas._

_Las voces acercándose…_

_-Alégrate, vienen a salvarte-_

_Pasos que se dirigían a la puerta_

_-Nos volveremos a ver… Rosette-_

_Desapareció en segundos, consumido por un haz de luz negra._

_(…)_

_Voces de sorpresa, tristeza, horror._

_Voces preguntándose en que momento, quien lo había hecho._

_El delicado cuerpo de la joven, ahora descansando en lecho de caoba, cubierto de flores, sosteniendo una entre sus manos._

_La incertidumbre rodeándola._

_Confusas lágrimas, liosas miradas._

_Solamente una persona, aquella que sostenía a la criatura con preocupación, sabía perfectamente lo acontecido._

_Pero, bajo la voz oscura del asesino, bajo las muchas amenazas, su propia voz se había callado, sin revelar la verdad, esperando el momento en que todo se supiera._

_Si es que algún día se le fuese permitido revelar._


	2. El Hades del Tiempo?

Como si fuese el "Hades del Tiempo"

_Tan pronto como los rayos del sol abren en la mañana, el reloj avanzó dejando atrás las tristezas e incertidumbres._

_Pronto se olvidó el misterio del asesinato del oráculo._

_Sin embargo, junto a la tumba de su madre, el jamás dejaría atrás aquella confusión, jamás desistiría de averiguar la verdad._

_Algo había ocurrido en esa noche._

_Algo lo había salvado esa noche._

_O alguien._

_Con estos pensamientos se encaminó de vuelta al enorme santuario._

_Durante sus 10 años de edad había residido en este lugar, bajo el cuidado de la joven Juliet, quien se había encargado de él desde su nacimiento._

_Pero no era el único que vivía en ese extraño lugar._

_Twilight._

_La razón de su paradero no era clara. Se decía que su nacimiento no estaba previsto dentro de la historia, por lo que esta situación causaría muchos cambios en el futuro._

_Sin embargo, ambos niños se preguntaban "¿Entonces por que nació? Después de todo el destino por algún motivo le da la vida a las personas". _

_Había en la muchachita, a pesar de todo esto, una aureola de paz, como jamás se había visto en una persona que cruzara los portales del Santuario del Tiempo._

_(…)_

_Hacía poco, había llegado también un nuevo joven._

_Alexander._

_A pesar de su corta edad, el caos que había causado dentro de la tranquilidad de su época era incomparable._

_Toda su familia asesinada bajo sus manos._

_Se hablaba de una posible enfermedad mental. Sin embargo, habiendo registrado los sucesos de su pasado, se llegaron a conclusiones muy diferentes, que posiblemente podrían esclarecer las razones de aquel macabro acto._

_De no haber sido por tener lazos sanguíneos con uno de los "Observadores", su condena habría sido la eterna reclusión._

_(…)_

_Los tres niños, los únicos de edad similar, se unían con callado espanto, pensando en lo que depararían sus futuros._

_Sabían que algún día sus vidas serían separadas, sin embargo, el no saber "cuando" sería aquel acontecimiento les hacía temer._

_(…)_

_El sol alumbrando con aquella alegría irónica._

_La suave brisa que mecía las flores con suavidad, pero con la fuerza necesaria para hacer que sus pétalos cayeran._

_Los caminos, rodeados de sinuosa foresta._

_El escénico cuadro de un inmemorial paraíso natural._

_Aquel lugar solían frecuentar estos jóvenes._

_Aeon, Alexander y Twilight._

_(…)_

_Borrosos días a los que ellos no podrán volver._

_Imaginando como sería la vida de las aves, que con sus alas, podían surcar el cielo, viéndolo todo, infinitamente._

_Borrosos días a los que ella quizá algún día pueda volver._

_Imaginando que algún día podría tener en sus manos la luna reflejada en el agua._

_Los tres criados por la misma gentil madre._

_Aparentaban no importarles el futuro inminente._

_Siempre, desde que se conocieron, estuvieron juntos._

_Creyendo que podrían permanecer así por toda su vida._

_Ahora, corriendo por aquél escenario encantado, guiados por el camino de las nubes y la esencia de las flores._

_Envueltos por la brisa del atardecer, observando los coloridos matices en el cielo, mientras el sol exhalaba sus últimos suspiros para darle paso a la luna…_

_-…Que es esto…?-_

_Detenidos frente a una enorme puerta._

_Junto a esta, la apariencia de cristales evitaba el paso._

_Los límites de su dimensión._

_Tras esa puerta, se decía, que quien entraba allí nunca más salía._

_Corrían sobre aquél territorio las más fantásticas y sombrías leyendas._

_-Es el límite...-_

_-No podemos avanzar-_

_Dos voces que se oían temerosas, pero a la vez, deseosas de quebrar las reglas._

_Extendiendo el brazo lentamente, con la palma abierta._

_Ante la sorpresa de los dos niños…_

_-Yo puedo abrirla-_

_La brisa se había vuelto rauda, como intentando disuadir el acto._

_Los cabellos blancos del niño se movían con fiereza ante el golpe del viento. Sin embargo, esto no evito que su mano tocara finalmente la puerta._

_Un suave toque, casi imperceptible hizo que la puerta se abriera en su totalidad._

_Avanzaron dentro de aquél misterioso lugar, mientras las puertas se cerraban a sus espaldas._

_(…)_

_En las profundidades de la oscuridad…_

_-Así que finalmente ha llegado-_

_Una voz muy familiar para algunos, pero desconocida para aquellos que habían ingresado_

_-Tal como lo predije… y es que era inevitable-_

_Sylvain D'Temps._

_El líder de los Time Disrupters._

_Nadie sabía su verdadero origen, ya que su familia le había adoptado al encontrarlo abandonado en los límites de su reino._

_Su imagen mas recurrente era el verlo sentado en su trono. Imponía respeto con tan solo dirigir una mirada._

_A cada lado del trono, sus dos sirvientas, las únicas que conocían el enigma de su existencia, el secreto de su presente._

_En frente de la multitud eran dos figuras rígidas, que solo oían la voz de su maestro. _

_Éstas eran dos niñas, de semblante impasible._

_Nadinne._

_El aspecto de esta criatura recordaba a las imágenes inmemoriales de los ángeles, con su largo cabello de oro que caía por su espalda en tersos rizos. Rostro de muñeca, de ojos blancos y labios brillantes._

_Nadinne había sido la "protegida" de una opulenta familia. Sin embargo ésta se aterrorizaba con la niña. En su semblante, sus facciones sonreían con enfermiza alegría, espeluznante júbilo._

_Fue abandonada durante una noche, dejándola a merced de un oscuro bosque._

_Sin embargo, ninguna criatura de la noche fue capaz de atacarla._

_La niña sabía muy bien la razón, había esperado por mucho tiempo este momento._

_La figura, aquella que tanto espanto causaba entre los mortales…_

_Nadinne simplemente le sonrió y, cogiéndolo de la mano, permitió que la dirigiera de nuevo a su hogar. A su verdadero hogar._

_Nadinne, o como solían llamarla, "la hija de la muerte"._

_La otra sirvienta,_

_Lisette._

_La marioneta de Nadinne. A ésta la había encontrado destrozada en una plaza del pueblo. La cogio, y pareciéndole aburrida, le otorgo un alma, haciéndola una muñeca viva. Viéndola arrastrarse por el suelo, llorando y clamando piedad…_

_-"¿Es doloroso? ¿Estás llorando? … ven conmigo, yo puedo ayudarte"-_

_Nadinne reparó el despedazado cuerpo, creando uno nuevo, del su mismo tamaño, creando así una muñeca de cabellos rojos y los mismos ojos de la dueña._

_-"Seamos amigas"-_

_La bautizó con el nombre de Lisette, pero a la vez, la nombro "Thanatos", como la personificación de la muerte en la antigua Grecia._

_Solían decir, entre juegos, que Nadinne era Hades, y Lisette, su sirviente, Thanatos._

_Su lazo se volvió tan fuerte como los hilos que movían las extremidades de aquella extraña muñeca._

_(…)_

_Caminando lentamente por aquellos lúgubres pasillos._

_Les parecía oír voces del cielo, que clamaban por su libertad, desesperadas, concientes de su imposible in-esclavitud._

_Sin embargo, una de las tres figuras se detuvo, la pálida mirada fija observando detenidamente la nada que los rodeaba._

_Algo había allí…_

_-Aeon… Aeon, que te ocurre?-_

_La voz de Alexander resonó en la lúgubre bóveda del aparente cielo sobre ellos_

_Sin embargo, la mirada del aludido seguí allí, inalterada._

_Los dos niños dirigieron su vista al mismo punto-_

_En su oculto asombro, observaron una figura, un hombre, acompañado de dos niñas._

_Había en los ojos del hombre cierto fulgor que, misteriosamente se le hacía conocido._

_Aeon parecía más interesado que los demás._

_Acaso… había conocido a esa persona alguna vez?_

_Aquél hombre avanzó lentamente, pero se detuvo súbitamente al oír pasos acercándose raudamente al lugar._

_-Niños! Que hacen aquí, como pudieron entrar?-_

_Lady Juliet, nerviosamente cogió a los niños y se dirigió de vuelta a los portales de entrada, observando con temor a la vez aquellas figuras de amenazante apariencia, que lentamente eran cubiertas por la oscura neblina._

_Sin embargo, los tres más pequeños sentían haber pasado por un lugar envuelto en enigma._

_Aquellas personas que habían visto segundos antes de que llegara Lady Juliet._

_El mundo oscuro, donde la neblina era negra y el sol era la luna…_

_-Como si fuese el "Hades" del Tiempo-_

_Murmuró la joven Twilight._


End file.
